Lost Thing (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Lost Thing", Season 1, episode 17, 17th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House and What's That Smell? / Bear Introduces the Magnifying Glass Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Ojo Won't Let Tutter Fit In / Bear Helps Out Ojo: Tutter! Let me in! Bear Talks About Finding Stuff {The word "Finding" appears on-screen below.} Where does something go When it loses itself? Is it hiding in the cupboard Or on the shelf? Is it flying in the air Or lying on the ground? Or is it just Where it got left around? Lost thing, Where can you be? Lost thing, Don't hide from me Been searchin' since who knows when Will I ever see you again? Will I ever see you again? You gotta be somewhere Ya' must be here' A thing can't just Up and disappear Better keep a level head Lookin' for you I wouldn't wanna go And lose that, too Did I leave ya' in the bath? Did I leave ya' in the yard? Maybe I'll find ya' If I look really hard Did I put you in the fridge Or leave you in a book? Maybe you'll turn up If I just don't look Lost thing, Where can you be? Are you looking for me? Been searchin' since who knows when Will I ever see you again? Lost thing, Come back this way When I find you I'll say Been searchin' since who knows when I will never let you down I will never set you down I will never lose you again I will never lose you again I will never lose you again Pip and Pop Show Up / Ojo Lost Her Snow Bear {The song "Lost Thing" is over.} {Cut to: Upstairs Hallway} Bear: Wow! Losing can be sad, but finding makes you glad! Now let's see how Ojo's doing. {Cut to: Bedroom - Ojo was sad, looking out at her window.} Where would Snow Bear go If she wandered away? Is she looking for another place To run and play? Is she heading for the hills To climb the highest peak? Or is this just Her way of playing hide-and-seek? (Hey, I didn't think of that.) Snow Bear, where can you be? Are you looking for me? I've been searching since who knows when Will I ever see you again? Will I ever see you again? (You will.) Is she racing 'round the pond? Is she climbing up a tree? She might be eating honey With a bumblebee (Ooh, I like that idea.) Is she napping by a brook Or sitting with a book? You're gonna find her In the last place you look (Well, I certainly hope so.) Snow Bear, come back to me Ojo, you'll find her, you'll see If I only knew where or when Gonna look from here to there And when I find you, oh my bear I will never lose you again Bet you'll never lose her again You / I will never lose her again Ojo: Don't worry Snowbear, I'm coming! Bye, Bear. Bear: Bye, Ojo. Good luck. Three Little Kittens Bear: Now there's someone I want to find. Do you know who it is? Well, she's kind of unusual and she likes to dance on walls. That's right! It's Shadow! Come on, Let's go find her. (Leaving the bedroom) Now I know Shadow and she's a tricky sort. But If we look real hard and sing our song together, she might appear. (Start singing) ♪ Oh, where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (Looking the upstairs hallway in wall) ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (Camera pans) Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ Where Could Shadow Be? ♪♪ (Stop singing) Hmm... (Shadow magically appears on the left wall and laughs) Bear: Ah, Shadow, I knew you couldn't realist the song. Shadow: (laughs) You found me, you big old Bear. Bear: So, Shadow, What have you been doing today? Shadow: Oh, I've had the most brilliant day, I've been playing Hide and Go-Seek with the sun, and so far, I'm winning. Bear: Well, Shadow, I was wondering if you would tell us a story. Shadow: A Story? Bear: Hey! How do you know? Shadow: Aw, Bear, I knew you better than you think. Now let me see when I can fancy. Just watch. (glitter shines with five note flute playing) Shadow: (narrating) Three little kittens, they lost their mittens, and they began to cry. 3 Kittens: Oh Mother Dear, we sadly fear, our mittens we have lost. Mother Cat: What? Lost your mittens? You naughty kittens, then you shall have no pie! Meow, Meow. You shall have no pie, I'm sorry! Shadow: (narrating) Three little kittens, they found their mittens, And then they have some pie. First Kitten: Hey look, here's the mittens. 3 Kittens: Oh Mother Dear, see here, see here, our mittens we have found. *we found the mittens* Mother Cat: What? Found your mittens? You good little kittens! *show us a pie* Then you shall have some pie. *Purrs* Then you shall have some pie. (glitter shines) Bear: Wow, what a great story. I'm so glad those kittens found their mittens. But, uh, I'm so curious, Shadow, do shadows ever lose anything? Shadow: Only the sun, Bear. Only the sun. *both laugh* Well, I got to be get going, Bear, But when you need another story, just try and catch me. *both laugh* Bye, Bear. (waves and disappears) Bear: Bye, Shadow. Bear and His Friends Help Out Bear Plays Hide and Seek / Searches Pip and Pop Bear Spots Tutter Behind / Finds Treelo Wearing a Lamp on Her Head All: Hide and seek again! Bear: Of course, I will. Okay. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Ready or not. Here we go again. Luna Tells Bear About Finding / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) {Cut to: The Attic} Luna: I'd love to, Bear. I'd love to. And By the way, I hope I'd find you here again real soon. Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts